realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gelugon
Large Outsider (Baatezu, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 16d8+128 (200 hp) Initiative: +11 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 36 (-1 size, +7 Dex, +20 natural), touch 16, flat-footed 29 Base Attack/Grapple: +16/+31 Attack: +2 icy burst spear +29 melee (2d6+18 19-20/x3 plus slow) or claw +26 melee (1d10+11) Full Attack: +2 icy burst spear +29/+24/+19/+14 melee (2d6+18 19-20/x3 plus slow) and bite +21 melee (2d6+5) and tail slap +21 melee (3d6+5 plus slow) or 2 claws +26 melee (1d10+11) and bite +21 melee (2d6+5) and tail slap +21 melee (3d6+5 plus slow) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Fear aura, slow, spell-like abilities, summon baatezu Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good and silver, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold and fire and poison, regeneration 5, resistance to acid 10, see in darkness, spell resistance 29, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +18, Ref +17, Will +16 Abilities: Str 33, Dex 25, Con 27, Int 24, Wis 22, Cha 22 Skills: Bluff +25, Climb +30, Concentration +27, Diplomacy +29, Hide +22, Intimidate +27, Knowledge (any two) +26, Listen +25, Move Silently +26, Search +26, Sense Motive +25, Spellcraft +26, Spot +25, Survival +25 (+27 when following tracks) Feats: Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Improved Critical (spear), Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (spear) Environment: Nine Hells of Baator Organization: Solitary, team (2-4), squad (6-10), or troupe (1 ice devil, 1-2 horned devils, 1-6 barbed devils, 7-12 bearded devils) Challenge Rating: 17 Treasure: Standard coins; double goods; standard items plus +2 icy burst spear Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 17-32 HD (Large); 33-48 HD (Huge) This creature resembles a tall, bipedal insect covered in light blue carapace. It has a long, meaty tail covered in spikes extends from its back, a pair of powerful looking mandibles, and viciously clawed hands and feat. The ice devils are the elite soldiers of the baatezu, second in station to the feared pit fiends. They are the only devils native to the eighth frigid layer of Hell, Cania, and are tasked with guarding the main entrance into Nessus. However, despite that, they can be found nearly anywhere in Hell, usually acting as powerful sergeants and captains of Hellish battalions. An ice devil stands about 12 feet tall and weighs 700 pounds. COMBAT Ice devils are brutally efficient tacticians. They often fight behind walls of countless minions, while organizing attacks, troop deployments, and formations. They much prefer to let their minions do the fighting for them, but if forced to, they won’t hesitate to quickly wade into battle. An ice devil’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Fear Aura (Su): An ice devil can radiate a 10-foot-radius fear aura as a free action. A creature in the area must succeed on a DC 24 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (caster level 16th). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same ice devil’s aura for 24 hours. Other devils are immune to the aura. The save DC is Charisma-based. Slow (Su): A hit from an ice devil’s tail or spear induces a joint-numbing cold. The opponent must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 26) or be affected as though by a slow spell for 1d6 rounds. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – cone of cold (DC 21), deeper darkness, fly, greater dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), ice storm, persistent image (DC 21), unholy aura (DC 24), unholy blight (DC 20), wall of ice; 1/day – polar ray. Caster level 16th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Baatezu (Sp): Once per day, an ice devil can attempt to summon either 2d10 lemures, 1d8 bearded devils, or 2d4 bone devils with a 40% chance of success, or another ice devil with a 20% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 6th-level spell. Regeneration (Ex): An ice devil takes normal damage from good-aligned weapons and from spells or effects with the good descriptor. Category:Baatezu